


You could make me feel so good

by sdwolfpup



Series: Modified Human Protection Force (MHPF) 'verse [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Double Penetration, Multi, Sequel, Shameless Smut, Smut, also some feelings, smuttier than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/pseuds/sdwolfpup
Summary: She's lived all this time without them, yet the thought of going back to that life is impossible to her now. She would miss too much Addam stepping in to soothe with his easy hugs; Jaime's flashing smiles to drag her from self-pity. The way they both come to her when they need someone just to hold their hand.They still swim and spar and watch romantic comedies together. They still protect Jaime when he wants to go out. In return, Jaime still calls the two of them 'Alphabet,' especially when he's in a mood. But now the space in between the rest of their lives is filled with this: Addam the foundation, Jaime the connection, Brienne the heart.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Addam Marbrand/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modified Human Protection Force (MHPF) 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892248
Comments: 52
Kudos: 165
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Fic Exchange 2020





	You could make me feel so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerulean_Phoenix7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Phoenix7/gifts).



> Cerulean_Phoenix7's full prompt was actually this: "Something with Jaime/Brienne/Addam Marbrand. Can be modern AU or set in Westeros time. The smuttier the better. Go wild!" I did not feel the main fic, Lay Your Heartbreak, was sufficiently smutty enough to fulfill the second half of her request, so I wrote this to meet that condition. You probably can read this without reading the first one, but it may not make much sense. But I'm not your parent, you do what you like.
> 
> Title is also taken from the same Winterpills' song, "Lay Your Heartbreak."
> 
>  **ETA Post-Exchange Reveal:** Many thanks to BrynnMcK for beta'ing even when she had eight thousand other things happening at the same time.

Catelyn _is_ pissed, but she doesn't fire them. 

It's a close call, though. After the first time together, the three of them retreat to Brienne's bed where there's more than enough room to sleep, and when they wake, it's to a riot of sensation that ends with them sweaty and panting and tangled. When Jaime finally leaves to shower and get new clothes and Addam goes to clean up in his room, Brienne sits on the edge of the bed and worries over what they've done until her stomach hurts.

 _The regs say_ , she thinks. But her body, her lonely heart, say much more. She'd told Addam she wouldn't quit, if they can't be together like this, but she's been alone fifteen minutes and she's already wavering. 

The three of them gather together and call Catelyn an hour later, at Brienne's request. She doesn't even have to plead; they take one look at her and both readily agree. 

“Hello, Brienne,” Catelyn says pleasantly over the speakerphone when she picks up. After a hurried discussion they'd decided it best that Brienne kick things off. Catelyn seems to like her the most, and she might feel she owes Brienne a favor for coming back early from her sabbatical after Renly. 

“Hello, Catelyn. Do you have some time to talk?”

“Of course. How can I help you?”

“I should tell you that Addam and Jaime are here as well, listening in.” 

Catelyn makes a displeased little grunt. “All right. What's going on?” She sounds much less friendly. 

Brienne has been trying to figure out how to approach this, and there is just no good way to say she wants to be in a polyamorous relationship with her coworker and her charge. “Addam and I need to share an update on the situation here.” 

“Is your mod well? We got the report about the blood hunter already.” 

“It's not that,” Brienne says tentatively. “It's, uh,” she glances at Addam who gives her an encouraging if equally nervous smile. 

“We're fucking each other, Catelyn,” Jaime says, so loudly Brienne is certain everyone in Casterly hears him. 

“You're...pardon?” 

Brienne drops her head into her hands. 

“What he means,” Addam says, stepping in, “is that the three of us have engaged in a mutually desirable relationship and intend to continue to do so.” 

Catelyn is very silent for a very long time. 

“The regulations--”

“Fuck the regulations,” Jaime says. “We're not regulations, we're people. Even me, contrary to popular belief.” 

“Jaime,” Catelyn says sternly, but there is something soft hiding underneath that single word that makes Brienne look up. “The regulations exist to protect you as much as them. You're in a vulnerable position, it's inappropriate for them to take advantage of that.” 

“Your concern is duly noted, but do you genuinely think they took advantage of me?”

“I think you of all the mods are in an especially delicate emotional situation,” Catelyn says firmly, and Jaime inhales, a deep, sharp sound that means she's struck true. “However, I also know Addam and Brienne, or at least I _thought_ I did.” The censure makes her voice rough. 

“None of this was planned,” Addam says quietly. “It happened naturally.” 

“Mm. You seemed to be getting along fine until Brienne showed up.” 

Brienne feels embarrassment and shame flood through her and she stares down at her feet. 

“Then you're not as observant as you think,” Addam says in the angriest tone Brienne's ever heard him use. “This isn't her fault. If anything, she's saved us.” 

“It's true,” Jaime says fiercely and when Brienne chances a look at their faces, they are directing matching, furious glares at the phone. 

Catelyn makes another humming noise and then there's more quiet. “If we let this occur, it will be going directly against the rules of MHPF.”

“No one else has to know, do they?” Jaime asks. 

“We can't keep it quiet,” Brienne insists. “That wouldn't be right.” 

Jaime sighs and looks to Addam, but she knows Addam will support her in this. 

“What will you do if we deny you?” Catelyn asks. 

“I'll quit,” Addam says immediately. “You'll have to find someone else to take this assignment.” 

“Brienne?”

The men look at her and she can feel the weight of Catelyn's attention even through the line. “I don't know,” she tells them all truthfully. “I swore an oath when I joined MHPF, and I take it very seriously. But I... I don't want to be alone.” 

“Fuck, Cat, what's it going to hurt?” Jaime says into the silence of Brienne's brutal honesty. “I'm not dangerous like the other mods. They're here to protect me; adding sex into it isn't going to stop that.”

“Adding feelings will.” 

“We're not robots, Catelyn,” Addam says. “We have feelings anyway. You've been on assignment, you know what it's like.” 

Catelyn sighs over the phone. “We'll consider your request and get back to you. In the meantime, try to avoid fucking each other, will you?” The phone disconnects abruptly after that and they look up at each other. 

Jaime smiles brightly. “She only said _try_.”

* * *

In the end, Catelyn calls Brienne back, and after the most motherly “I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed” dressing-down that Brienne has ever received, she tells them that an exception has been made, that the three of them will be held to higher standards and more frequent supervision, that should any of them at any time misstep, action will be taken. They all readily agree, and then they get on with living together. It goes much the same as it had before, but now it involves so much physicality Brienne sometimes has to step away just to keep from overloading her every sense. 

One night, Brienne comes back from a refreshing day off at the lake to find Jaime on the couch, with his dick deep down Addam's throat. Addam doesn't even look up, though Jaime gives her an insolent smile that makes her want to sit on his face. 

It's not unusual for the three of them to have one-on-one sessions; it's not even the first time any of them have walked in on the other two. A week after their first time together, Addam had left her and Jaime alone with the full expectation of what they would get up to, and had been unsurprised when he'd had to come back for something he forgot and found Jaime nose first in Brienne's cunt on the couch. He'd laughed and left quickly when Jaime and Brienne had both growled at him. 

A week ago, Jaime arrived unexpectedly for morning coffee just as Addam was bending Brienne over the kitchen island, and he'd watched them, stroking himself, until all three had finished, much more quickly than usual. 

So Brienne is not jealous or shocked, or even at the moment very interested beyond the noises Addam's mouth is making, which are obscene and delicious. She's had a long, sun-filled day and she wants a shower more than anything, so she walks by and kisses the top of Jaime's head, leans down to stroke her hand over Addam's hair, feeling both their tension and their pleasure, and takes a shower while they finish. But when she comes out, they've moved into her room, on her bed, though now they're leisurely kissing and stroking each other. When she steps out, they both look up at her eagerly. 

The shower revived her and their obvious interest makes the dampness between her legs suddenly not just water. Brienne lets her big, fluffy towel drop to the ground and Addam grins and leans up to pull her into him for a welcoming kiss, while she tastes the water on her own skin with each press of Jaime's mouth along her side, down the curve of her ass. They've touched so much now that there's almost no shift when their minds and bodies meet; instead, it's like sliding into a warm bath, or pulling someone into a long embrace. 

“I thought you'd be done,” she gasps, and feels Jaime's smile on her calf. 

“If you didn't take such fast showers we would have been,” Addam says at the hollow of her throat, where he's applying his tongue with an intensity she hopes Jaime can feel. 

“You didn't have to wait for me.”

“We were bored and we missed you,” 

“You should get a hobby,” she says, laughing a little until Jaime comes up behind her, his cock sliding between her asscheeks. She feels the pressure around his cock when she tightens her muscles and he moans against her neck. 

“ _This_ is a hobby,” Jaime gasps, grinding into her. 

Her chiding is all a facade anyway; the more time they spend together, the more she misses them when they're not there, too. The house is enormous, spacious enough that they can and sometimes do spend all day apart. Jaime has almost entirely abandoned his own room and they've made space for him easily in their wing, but all of them have spent a night alone in Jaime's luxurious bed, enjoying the quiet while the other two spend time together. Brienne had expected jealousy to seep in, but the most any of them seem to feel is fear; the nervous worry each of them has that they may somehow not be enough. A worry that grows quieter every day, not because of their physical bond, but their emotional one. 

She's lived all this time without them, yet the thought of going back to that life is impossible to her now. She would miss too much Addam stepping in to soothe with his easy hugs; Jaime's flashing smiles to drag her from self-pity. The way they both come to her when they need someone just to hold their hand. 

They still swim and spar and watch romantic comedies together. They still protect Jaime when he wants to go out. In return, Jaime still calls the two of them 'Alphabet,' especially when he's in a mood. But now the space in between the rest of their lives is filled with this: Addam the foundation, Jaime the connection, Brienne the heart. 

Brienne tilts her chin up to give Addam better access and she's smiling at the ceiling when she tells them, “I love you two, but this is not a hobby.” 

They both hesitate, and Brienne can feel the wild pulse of Jaime's heartbeat where his wrist is curved against her ankle. Or maybe that's hers, because she's realizing what she said far too late to take it back. Feelings and the future are items they don't discuss. 

“We love you, too,” Addam whispers into her chest, kissing the heated patch of skin right after. 

“I love her more,” Jaime says into the dip just above her ass, and Addam rolls his eyes. 

“It's not a competition,” Brienne says, but sometimes they do seem like they're trying to outdo each other – sometimes she does, too – and today feels like it might be one of those days. She thinks she knows a way to stop it, has been imagining it for a couple of months now as this new arrangement between them has taken shape. Perhaps today is the day to expand the boundaries even further.

“I want both of you inside me at once,” she tells them. It's something they've been playing at, preparing for without getting too near. She wants it today, with these two men she loves, who love her and each other. 

They're both so quick to agree that she's breathless with a surge of desire. The three of them kiss for awhile, Brienne rubbing her wet center against Addam's leg, Jaime leaving her dizzy and sparking with every touch of his fingers and lips. Addam is slowly stroking Jaime's cock and she rolls her hips in perfect time with his movement. Their sex is still intense, but she's absorbed the patterns and shape of their bodies into her own now, able to sift through feeling with greater ease, to abandon herself to the swirling chaos with no fear at all. This type of foreplay is enjoyable in itself, but she means it only as build-up and preparation, so much so that she's taken by surprise by the sudden crest of her orgasm, a wave hidden in the pleasure that drags her briefly under as she trembles in their arms. 

Jaime keeps one hand on her as he fumbles for the lube she keeps in her nightstand, brings it over and holds it out. 

“Do you care who goes where?” he asks as the waves recede and Brienne shakes her head, no. They've all penetrated each other in various ways at this point. Jaime tends towards intensity and Addam towards tenderness, and herself towards a focused determination to shake them apart in a way she never imagined she could. All of it sounds good now. 

Jaime tosses the bottle of lube to Addam who catches it and flicks it open with an ease that sends a shiver down her spine. “How should we do this?” Addam asks her, and she's thought of that, too. 

“Jaime lying down under me, and then you from behind,” she whispers. They have been in many positions already – Jaime with Addam's cock in him and her riding his face; her pegging Addam while he sucks Jaime to delirium; Brienne with her hands on both men while their fingers work together to bring her to so many orgasms that reverberate through all three of them that they sleep for hours afterward. But speaking her wishes aloud still feels taboo somehow. 

Jaime's already crawling around to lie down in front of her while Addam positions himself behind. She hears the liquid sound of the lube as he strokes himself in applying it. 

“Who first?” Addam asks. 

“You.” The feel of a cock in her ass is incredible, but it takes extra time to get there, though Jaime won't be bored while he waits. He's already got one hand lingering at her breasts, she feels her nipple hard against his palm as he rubs it, and the other is playing at her cunt, spreading her lips wide without touching, then cupping his whole hand over her and she feels how plump and swollen and ready she already is. 

Women, she's learned, have as many physical signs of desire as men do, and discovering hers has been an unexpected side-path of this journey. The way her clit engorges when they suck on and stroke it, how she drips with eager readiness just from their skin on hers, what it feels like as the soft, strong walls of her cunt ripple and clench with orgasm around a cock she doesn't have but feels like she does. She's grown to love herself in a way she never has before, back when she was too dismayed by all the ways she felt wrong to try to figure out what was right. Sometimes she worries it's narcissistic to admire herself so well, but it's made her a better partner; knowing what she likes means she can help them learn, too. 

And they are all learning now, as Addam rubs the tip of his cock along her ass, as he probes gently at the tight hole and she exhales slowly, then gasps when Jaime slips a finger inside of her cunt. This is usually how they do it, and it works again, Jaime drawing her near to a quietly building peak as Addam applies more lube and slides gently in, a centimeter at a time, until his pelvis is pressed against her body and she's soaking Jaime's finger and her thighs are trembling. 

Addam pulls out and applies more lube, and they repeat the whole process until Brienne's high-pitched cries mean she's close. “Now, Jaime,” she pleads and his finger slips out of her. 

It's momentarily awkward as Jaime positions her over his cock, has to tuck a pillow under himself to ensure he can reach while she and Addam lower as much as they can, joined as they are. The edge of her desire has receded a little and that's good, it means she can enjoy Addam filling her from behind, the tightness and slight thrusts he doesn't even seem aware of. He's squeezing her breasts, too, and brushing his finger lightly over her clit when Jaime's cock touches the lips of her vulva, and she feels the wiry brush of her own pubic hair. Ticklish, almost, until Jaime slides his cock to where she's aching and greedy for him, and she groans. 

At first, as he pushes up inside her, there's a flutter of panic that he won't fit, that Addam is filling her too full and all there is space for is a finger or two at most, but then Jaime eases further in and her panic is washed away by a desperate, grasping need. Being fucked by Jaime is always intense because of his abilities, but this time she feels the rigid pressure of Addam's length in addition to everything else and she's already halfway to orgasm, almost screaming with it. When Jaime thrusts in all the way and they're side-by-side inside of her she feels the weight of Addam's cock all along Jaime's, their balls rubbing together and she's shaking, arms already weak. They cover each other's hands over her hips and start to thrust in sync, and she does scream, a primal, deep-chested noise that rips out through her throat and fills the room. 

None of them needs many strokes before her cunt is so tight around Jaime's cock that he's coming, too, on a cry that throws his head back in a tense, aching arch, all of his tendons straining like metal supports of a bridge, and Addam pulls out and she feels the hot ropes of his come land on her ass and slide down her hip as he trembles and grunts from behind her. 

Brienne shudders, weak with release, and lays her body down on Jaime's, hips tilted up with the pillow underneath him. Addam lays next to them, one hand splayed on her back and their chests are all heaving. Her throat hurts a little. 

“If you have more suggestions like that, I'm all ears,” Jaime finally says, because he's almost always the first one to talk after. She and Addam are in their own friendly competition to see who can make Jaime be quiet the longest after sex. So far, she's winning. 

“I have some ideas,” she murmurs into his shoulder, and he embraces her fiercely, links his hand with Addam's on her back. Addam doesn't like to be touched much by Jaime outside of sex, never quite as willing as Brienne to hand over half of himself and take Jaime's half in return unless he's already making himself vulnerable physically. When it's just her and Addam, he touches her much more. It doesn't bother Jaime, from what Brienne can tell, but he does touch Addam as much and as long as Addam will allow during and after sex. 

“I love you both, too,” Addam says. Brienne looks over at him, and though he's staring up at the ceiling, he's smiling softly. Brienne rubs her hand over his chest and he tangles his fingers with hers. 

Jaime doesn't say it in return. Brienne hadn't expected he would, not yet. He will when he's ready, and in the meantime, the ways he treats them, how he teases and touches, say all they both need to understand. 

On the whole, they are working it out, whatever this relationship they've built together is. Brienne never feels lonely or unloved, Addam smiles and laughs more, and Jaime is still Jaime but more so – loose and recklessly charming and perfectly human. 

_I love them_ , Brienne thinks, and for the first time in her life she doesn't feel too greedy or too big, but exactly who she should be, and, as miraculous as the sun rising each day, she's grateful for it.


End file.
